


Severus Snape - I Started A Joke Vol.1

by SixOneSixZERO



Series: Severus Snape Vol. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Music, Severus Snape - Freeform, Through out the ages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixOneSixZERO/pseuds/SixOneSixZERO
Summary: Severus is just a victim of his upbringing. Everywhere he went there was just such unkindness. And I know that doesn’t excuse bulling a child… but lets be real… Harry just had so many hands held out in kindness when he learned of the wizarding world… Severus did not…Small clipits of Severus Snape through out his life. Set to the song by the Bee Gee... this is a teaser for Vol.2 ...
Series: Severus Snape Vol. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911697
Kudos: 1





	Severus Snape - I Started A Joke Vol.1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I own literally nothing of the Harry Potter world created by J.K. Rowlings… I’m simply browning it… Also this song does not belong to me. Obviously… I have no claim over anything but my own take of this AU Wizarding World… 
> 
> P.S. I am not a well written writer… I’m getting a lot, a lot of help from spell check… so if anything is wrong or written weird… … … I blame spell check… … …

I Started A Joke  
Bee Gees

_I started a joke_  
_Which started the whole world crying_  
_But I didn't see, oh no_  
_That the joke was on me, oh no_

Severus first moments on the Hogwarts Express was not as he had hoped. All his dreams in his room, of finally finding a place he belonged. A place he could find success and recognition for the talented wizard he knew he could be. 

  
But the second those boys entered his and Lily’s compartment. How they talked of Houses. The moment he opened his mouth to say the word Slytherin, they jumped on him and told him that he was dark. The look on their faces, the disgust and loathing. Looking down on him like he was nothing but something to be stepped on. A slimy snake to be pressed under their boots. It was nothing he hasn’t seen through out his whole life, something that he desperately had hoped, prayed, dreamed and whished to never see here at Hogwarts. 

  
His whole family was from Slytherin. The Prince line that he so wanted to be apart of. To throw off the muggle Snape blood. All he ever wanted, all he ever dreamed of was ruined in these first moments. Those boys destroyed it. Lily tried to tell me not to listen to them, but I know that those were the first whispers into lily’s ears that made her look at me different. More the just the poor cockney boy that followed her around, that was abused and to thin. No different then a puppy thrown into a gutter and seemingly abandoned by its mother. Something that made her feel superior to others, being friends to a under privilege boy. 

_I started to cry_  
_Which started the whole world laughing_  
_Oh, if I'd only seen_  
_That the joke was on me_

The rest of my time in Hogwarts I was tormented by the now dubbed ‘Marauder’. Everywhere I turned they were there. I learned quickly that I had to travel with my own house, otherwise I would never get to any of my classes. It seemed they always knew where I would be and if I was alone. The four would attacking me, seemingly to appear out of nowhere. There was no peace at home, no peace here at Hogwarts. Hogwarts was supposed to be the promise of safety, but it turned into a nightmare.   
It seemed no teacher was willing to hear of myside. No one to turn to, a someone to help. No place to breath. To feel safe. 

When I fought back and got caught, I got in house points 10 points or more taken and a dentation spent with Filch. When they got caught, Dumbledore just patted them on the head and gave them 5 points each and sent them on their way. Because I was a Slytherin and I was less then those of any other house. But epically that of the ‘Golden’ Gryffindor. 

_I looked at the sky_  
_Running my hands over my eyes_  
_And I fell out of bed_  
_Hurting my head from things that I'd said_

I said **IT**. 

  
That **ONE WORD** that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

  
Hanging there upside down. My own spell used against me. I was humiliated in front of the majority of the school. Being threatened with having them ‘pants’ me. Knowing that underneath was nothing but a dirty and torn pair of briefs. I am meticulous at keeping things clean. But it was old and worn and gave the appearance of being dirty. If I could blush I would. But the blood rushing to my head hid some of my shame.

So many times have they caught me in an unfair fight. So many times have they hurt and disgrace me but it seemed as we aged, the game has changed. No longer just satisfied to give me grievance. Now they needed an audience to see how marvelous and Gryffindor brave and true. Having conquer over what in their eyes was a dark wizard in training. 

  
Then she came in, Lily. Eyes a blazed with the same fiery intensity as her red hair. James Potter just stood there with an arrogant crocked smile. As if this was an everyday occurrence. Which to him, it was. He ran his through his already messy brown hair. Thinking himself so charming. A valiant hero, an example to all those around him. 

  
I know she was trying to help. But I could see it, plan as the nose on my face. That the two of them were flirting in front of my bruised and battered, gravity defying body. I could see it. She, my best and only true friend, smiled. For a split second before remembering that she was my friend, that she was there to help me. She had smiled.   
It knocked the earth out from underneath me, more then hanging upside down could ever do.

  
And when I was dropped down so unceremoniously.

I said **IT**.

The **WORD** that I would never be able to take back.

_'Till I finally died_  
_Which started the whole world laughing_  
_Oh, if I'd only seen_  
_That the joke was on me  
_

As she and James and his other Marauders walked away. And the crowed of cheering onlookers, seeing the show was over. Eager to spread the tale of Severus Snape’s down fall. 

  
I stood alone. For what felt like the first time since coming to Hogwarts. My eyes finally saw what my heart has always known. That I was always alone. A strong surge of magic built up from inside me and tightened around my heart. That seemed to squeezing the will to live out of my body. 

_I looked at the sky_  
_Running my hands over my eyes_  
_And I fell out of bed_  
_Hurting my head from things that I'd said_

  
Hogwarts was over and there was nowhere left for me to turn. The only road left for me was a dark path that I was more the willing to walk. If only to rid myself of the emptiness that had settled over me. The only force that kept me going, that always kept me going, was my anger and my need to be eminent. To show everyone that **I AM THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE**. That I am to be recognized as someone not to be reckoned with or looked over.

  
I gave my wand and soul over to the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

_'Till I finally died_  
_Which started the whole world living_  
_Oh, if I'd only seen_  
_That the joke was on me, ohoho, no_  
_That the joke was on me_  
_Ohohoho, no no no_

I laid there bleeding from my neck. I gave the last of my will and memory I had over to the boy. It was up to him now. To help bring the Dark Lord to his end. Everything that lead me here. Made me who I am, was in no small part his parents. Both the hate I gave and have from his father. And both the love I have and gave from his mother. 

  
I Severus Snape did it all for the ones that would never see; 

Me

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So awhile back when I hear this song playing on the Suicide Squad movie… I instantly thought of Severus Snape… I’m a avid Severus fanfiction reader. And I wanted to write something I wanted but isn’t really written much.
> 
> So this is just a teaser of a following Vol. 2 a more in-depth story of this… I just thought that I would put this out and see how its received… but to be honest… I’m writing this for me… so all you haters can just not even bother… : P
> 
> So even though this had been floating in my head for so so long… I am a very, very, very, very, infinity very lazy person… so please give me some comments, kudos, likes… or hate… anything to motivate me to write Vol.2 … … thanks…


End file.
